


Tylur Jusoph and Jorl Den

by missing_dimple



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Junior park ranger josh, World star, cliff hanger, im tired and desperate, just read the goddamn fic, smokey bear reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing_dimple/pseuds/missing_dimple
Summary: Inspired by tyler's live instagram thingy (more specifically his love for lawn care items)





	Tylur Jusoph and Jorl Den

tyler boseph loves his lawn. it is a bootiful lush green that rivals that of a dew dipped meadow in da morning. Everyday toyler is woke to da sun shining through his window.  
"gurd moring. I am ready for day yes," said titler.  
"Hello. I am moshrooms," said the mushrooms outside tytyler's window. Toyer looked down at mushrooms.  
"Bitch those mushrooms be talking to me is to early fo dis shiz," totler said sassafrassly. The mushrooms were offended.  
"Bitch if ya plow looking ass nose wants a fight," said the morshrooms, "then is a fight you shall get." Suddenly a loud voice came from over yonder.  
"WORLD STAR!!!!!"  
"Bitch what the fuck was dat?" Said the sassy moshrooms.  
"It was i," said a man wit corn hair.  
"Jersh don," shouted tylur. "Wut are you doin here?"  
"I was lokking for my best fren Thomas the Dank Engine when i heard some conflict coming from this general area. As a junior park ranger, i had to investigate." Totlur looked skeptic.  
"Bish i know you aint no junior park ranger," accused tutler. Jersh was s h o o k.  
"How dare you," said jorsh as he pulled out his Offical Junior Park Ranger cap, "im very important. Only i can stop wildfires. "  
A rattle was heard from deep inside teyur's humble abode before a clear voice was heard by all.  
"Children, stop your fighting and listen" tylur's mouth gaped open.  
"Daddy leaf blower," screamed tylot, "please shove your thicc blower up my boy pussy." Daddy leaf blower only smiled knowingly.  
"Soon my child soon"

T H E E N D  
( because im tired deal with it)

**Author's Note:**

> H E L P  
> E  
> L  
> P


End file.
